Back to Lunar
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Lucia senses a new evil approacing Lunar. The team that defeated Zophar must reunite, before corrupted monsters over run Lunar.
1. Premontion

This is my first Lunar2 fic, so flame if you want, but tell why. In my fic, Lucia senses a new evil approaching so she and Hiro go back to Lunar to warn the others. It takes place 5 years after Hiro goes to the Blue Star. The pairings are,Hiro+Luccia, Nall+Ruby, Lemina+OC, Jean+Leo. Now for chapter 1 enjoy.

Lucia was meditating in that floating green crystal and she had a vision.

A gigantic dark shadow looked down on Lunar.

" Go foth my messengers of death! Spread the word of my coming!" Then a massive army descended upon the planet, killing anything they could. "Death to all of Lunar!"

The vision ended and Lucia's eyes snapped out. She got out of the crystal and ran to look for Hiro. She found her lover tending to some of the few plants that had managed to grow through the snow.

"Hiro, we must go to Lunar at once!" said Lucia.

"But the Blue Star hasn't been revived." said Hiro. Lucia shook her head

" A great Evil is coming to Lunar. We must warn the others." repiled Lucia. She held out her pendant and focused on it, in a flash the two of them disapeared.

Meanwhile in Vane

"Bye Mother! See you later!" called Lemina. She walked out the Guild Mansion admiring how far the Guild had come since Zophar's defeat. When word got around that one of the seven heroes that saved the world from destruction was the Premier of the Magic Guild of Vane, people from all over Lunar wanted to join the Guild. This caused a great sense of pride for the residents of Vane so they worked to restore the Guild. 'I didn't even have to pay them! That saved me a mega amount of silver.' Thought Lemina. 'I'd better hurry or I'll miss the reunion.' She quickened her pace and left Vane.

At the Carnival

'Even Leo stops his wandering to come, I can't wait to see him.' Thought an emerald haired dancer. " I'd better go everyone." Jean said to the rest of the Troupe.

" Jean why don't you use my Flying Arrow. It will get you there in no time at all." Said the mechcanic

" No! I mean, I think I'll walk." Replied Jean shaking her head furiously.

In Raculi

" Bye Honey I'm off to the reunion." Called Ronfar to his wife.

" Be careful dear." Mauri called back. 'Finally some relaxation time. I'd rather fight Zophar again then my kids.' Thought Ronfar.

Somewhere in Lunar

' Just about time for the reunion.' Thought a horned swordsman. ' I hope Jean comes.'

Bad guy hideout

" Everything is going according to plan master."

" Good make sure it stays that way. I want nothing left standing, NOTHING!"

What do you think so far? I know was kinda short but I promise that the other chapters will be longer and fluffier. Please Review


	2. Reunion

FF-KH AnimeFREAK the wait is over. Thanks for all the reveiws. I'd also like to thank Golden Dragon and BlackliGurl.

Chapter 3 A new problem.

There wasn't enough room at Taben's Peak for the whole team so they left for Vain. Hiro and Lucia were impressed by how far the Guild had come.

" The Guild looks brand new." said Hiro as they walked to the Guild Mansion.

" We also have different classes for people who want to learn certain types of magic." said Lemina happily.

It was getting late so they stopped at the Guild Manison for dinner. Durring Dinner everyone gave their thoughts on Lucia's vision.

"Maybe Zophar's planing a comeback." said Jean.

" I hope not, but if it is we'll wipe the floor with his mega mangy but!" said Lemina.

" I hope the new evil is Zophar, that way we'll know what to expect." said Leo.

"I hope Hiro will pass the Steak." said Ronfar.

"Ronfar! This is a serious conversation!"said Lemina.

"Can't help it. I'm hungery." Ronfar repiled.

After dinner they all went to bed. Hiro woke up to hear people screaming. He grabbed Althena's Sword and dashed outside.

" What's with all the yelling I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Lemina. She ran outside with Hiro and froze at the sight.

Wolves were attacking the citizens of Vain, it wouldn't have as much of a surprise expect the each wolf was as big as a small house. Their fur was entirely coal black which made it difficult to tell them apart from the night itself.

" Dodge this!" Hiro yelled as he threw his boomrang at a Wolf. It hit the wolf between the eyes. But instead of hurting the wolf and it just made him mad, he growled then lunged at Hiro.

" Ice storm!" shouted Lemina. She fired her ice arrows at the wolf, It distracted him long enough Hiro for to strike. He jumped up and and brought Blade down on the Wolf's head. It howled in pain and collasped.

"One down." he said. He turned around and several wolves were racing toward him.

" Taste my Anger!" someone shouted. A small group of fighters appeared and uppercut the wolves.

" Thanks Jean." Said Hiro. Then he saw the others fighting the wolves.

" I've saved this for you infidel!" shouted Leo as he slashed a wolf down the middle. 

" Power" said Luica aiming an atomic burn at another wolf. It howled in pain and collasped, it's fur burned off. 

" Lady Luck be kind." shouted Ronfar as he threw his anger dice. They hit a wolf in the forehead before igniting and burning his head off.

They struggled aganist the wolves all night. As the sun rose, the last one fell.

" Looks like we won." said Ronfar. " Who wants pancakes?"

"RONFAR! How can you think of food at a time like this?" Everyone shouted at him.

" Fighting makes me hungery." he repiled. Just then a wolf stired and got up followed by another and a another. Even the ones that had been decapitated or torched regenerated and got to their feet The heroes quickly leapt into action, They kept knocking the wolves down but they kept getting back up. The warriors were panting and the mages were dizzy from mana loss, but the wolves weren't even breating hard.

" Why wouldn't these things just Die?" asked Ronfar to no one in particular.

"He's corrupted them." said a voice. Hiro looked up at the Mansion Roof and saw a girl his age dressed in Priestess clothes, she had purple hair and a serious expression on her face. She jumped down into the center of the wolf pack, raised her arms and shouted "Purify!" White light cut through the air and washed over every wolf in Vain. When the light faded, the wolves had shrunk down to normal size, barking happily and waging their tails.

Jean approaced the Girl and spoke to her " Are you some kind of animal tamer" she asked.

The Girl was rubbing the belly of one of the wolves. "No, I'm a priestess." She anwsered.

" What do you mean 'He's corrupted them.?" asked Leo. " Do you know who set these wolves against us?"

" Yes."

" THEN WHO IS IT?" Lemina demanded, her anger was making fire dance around her. " WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DARED TO ATTACK THE MAGIC GUILD OF VANE, THEY'RE TOAST!" The others wisely backed away.

" Ignore her, she's harmless" Ronfar who was prompty fireballed.

" Do you know who attacked us?" Leo repeated

" I used to know him, but now he's a stranger to me, I don't know who he is anymore." said Girl in very sad voice.

" Do you know him or not?" Jean asked. The girl hesitated.

" We need you to tell us what you know so we can stop it." said Lucia.

"I'm not going to tell anything! You'll hurt him!" said the Girl accsuingly.

" You have my word as the White Knight of Althena that we will do our best to ensure the safety of Lunar without hurting your friend." said Leo.

"Well if Lord Leo is in on it, I guess it would be okay." said the Girl.

" Will you tell us your name?" asked Hiro

" Emily." The Girl said

"Well Emily please tell us what you know." asked Leo.

To be continued, but before anyone starts complaining about Cliff hangers, I want to say that the next chapter will be posted later today. Immeaditly after I finish typing it. Please reveiw.


	3. A new Problem

FF-KH AnimeFREAK the wait is over. Thanks for all the reveiws. I'd also like to thank Golden Dragon and BlackliGurl.

Chapter 3 A new problem.

There wasn't enough Room at Taben's peak for the whole Team so they left for Vain. Hiro and Lucia were impressed by how far the Guild had come.

" The Guild looks brand new." said Hiro

" We also have different classes for people want to learn certain types of magic." said Lemina happily.

It was getting late so they stopped at the Guild Manison for dinner. Durring Dinner everyone gave their thoughts on Lucia's vision.

"Maybe Zophar's planing a comeback." said Jean.

" I hope not, but if it is we'll wipe the floor with his mega mangy but!" said Lemina.

" I hope the new evil is Zophar, that way we'll know what to expect." said Leo.

"I hope Hiro will pass the Steak." said Ronfar.

"Ronfar! This is a serious conversation!"said Lemina.

"Can't help it. I'm hungery." Ronfar repiled.

After dinner they all went to bed. Hiro woke up to hear people screaming. He grabbed Althena's Sword and dashed outside.

" What's with all the yelling I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Lemina. She ran outside with Hiro and froze at the sight.

Wolves were attacking the citizens of Vain, it wouldn't have as much of a surprise expect the each wolf was as big as a small house. Their fur was entirely coal black which made it difficult to tell them apart from the night itself.

" Dodge this!" Hiro yelled as he threw his boomrang at a Wolf. It hit the wolf between the eyes. But instead of hurting the Wolf and it just made him mad and growled then lunged at Hiro.

" Ice storm!" shouted Lemina. She fired her ice arrows at the Wolf, It distracted him long enough for Hiro to recover and him him with Poe Sword. He jumped up and and brought Blade down on the Wolf's head. It howled in pain and collasped.

"One down." he said. He turned around and several Wolves were racing toward him.

" Taste my Anger!" someone shouted. A small group of fighters appeared and uppercut the wolves.

" Thanks Jean." Said Hiro. Then he saw the others fighting the Wolfs.

" I've saved this for you infidel!" shouted Leo as he attacked one of the larger Wolfs.

" Power" said Luica aiming an atomic burn at another Wolf.

" Lady Luck be kind." shouted Ronfar as he threw his Destiny Dice.

After struggling aganist the Wolves the rest of the night, the last one fell.

" Looks like we won." said Ronfar. " Who wants pancakes?"

"RONFAR! How can you think of food at a time like this?" Everyone shouted at him.

" Fighting makes me hungery." he repiled. Just then a Wolf stired and got up followed by another and a another. The Heroes quickly leapt into action. They kept attacking until the Wolves fell again but they kept getting up. The Heroes were getting tired but the Wolves weren't even breathing hard.

" Why wouldn't these things just Die?" asked Ronfar to no one in particular.

"He's corrupted them." said a voice. Hiro looked up at the Mansion Roof and saw a girl his age dressed in Priestess clothes, she had purple hair and a serious look on her face. She jumped down into the center of the Wolf Pack raised her arms and shouted "Purify!" White light cut air and wahed over every Wolf in Vain. When the light faded, the Wolves had shrunk down to normal size and barking happily and waging their tails.

Jean approaced the Girl and spoke to her " Are you some kind of Animal tamer" she asked.

The Girl was rubbing the belly of one of the Wolves. "No, I'm a priestess." She anwsered.

" What do you mean 'He's corrupted them.?" asked Leo

" I know who is causing this and how he does it but I don't know why?" said Girl seemingly to air. She had pained look on her face as if reliving a bad memory.

" Would you mind telling us who HE is?" yelled Lemina.

" I used to know him, but now he's a stranger to me, I don't know who he is anymore." said Girl in very sad voice.

" We need you to tell us what you know so we can stop it." said Lucia.

"I'm not going to tell anything! You'll hurt him!" said the Girl accsuingly.

" You have my word as the White Knight of Althena that we will do our best to ensure the safety of Lunar without hurting your friend." said Leo.

"Well if Lord Leo is in on it, I guess it would be okay." said the Girl.

" Will you tell us your name?" asked Hiro

" Emily." The Girl said

"Well Emily please tell us what you know." asked Leo.

To be continued, but before anyone starts complaining about Cliff hangers, I want to say that the next chapter will be posted later today. Immeaditly after I finish typing it. Please reveiw.


	4. Emily's story

A/N If a tree falls in forest and no ones there to hear it, does it still make a sound?

chapter 4 Emily's Story

"Emily would you please tell us what's going on, so we can help?" asked Leo.

" ok. I'll start at the begining." said Emily. " The Man who corrupted those Wolves and sent them to attack you used to be a friend of mine. His name is Drake. We grew up together in a small village south of the Zen Zone. He was always really kind to everyone and was very popular.I was training to be a priestess and he was learning to be a hunter, He came home black and blue at least every other day and it was my job to heal the hunters "

" Did he ever hurt himself on purpose so you would heal him?" asked Ronfar. Emily blushed

" Ronfar! Stop interrupting and that question was beside the point." said Jean.

" Please continue." said Hiro.

" One day a large group of bandits attacked our village, everyone who could fight tried to defeat them. In the end most of the Bandits were killed, the rest ran away. But our village was burned to the ground and many lives were lost. I thought Drake was one of those that were killed. but two years ago I saw him, but he was different."

" What do you mean?" asked Lucia.

" He was always frowning and had a hard look in his eye. He wasn't the kind, carring Drake I had grown up with. Another difference was his power. Back in the village, he had a little magic, enough for levaiting or a simple fire spell. But when I saw him after that his magical abilities had doubled many times over. It scared me." Emily was in tears at this point.

"Can you tell us anything else? Like how he corrupts monsters." asked Leo.

" He uses black magic to to increases his victim's abilities but in the process drives them mad with rage."

" He must be using haterd and sorrow as the catalst." said Lemina. "Mom said dark mages can use negitive emotions like that for some mega evil spells."

" I don't why he does this. But I've developed a spell called 'Purifing Light' to reverse the corruption." said Emily.

Location ?

" Master I have the report from wolves that attacked Vain."

"Good, so they've all become dinners for my pets." said Drake

" Master... a girl appeared and ...reversed the corruption."

"WHAT! why won't she stop following me!" shouted Drake " I'll find out myself."

Back at the Vain Mansion.

Emily walked through a deserted section of Vain thinking about the past.

" Drake, you must stop this, It suerly can't be what you really want." she said to herself.

" What would you know about what I want?" an angery voice demanded.

Emily turned around and saw her childhood friend.He had short blonde hair, and dark eyes. He wore a black cloak with balck pants. Emily ran at her friend and gave him a hug. Drake didn't understand why she was doing this and almost returned the hug, when a voice inside him said " Don't! She's trying to trick you!" Drake instead pushed her away harshly.

" I want you to stop following me! And stop intfering with my plans!" Drake ordered.

" But Drake," Drake intrupted her

" I have nothing more to say." then vanished

"Drake please come back..." Emily said longily and hung her head in despair.

Poor Emily, Can anyone guess what that voice inside Drake was? Please Reveiw.


	5. The Search Begins

Thanks for always reviewing my story FFKH Anime FREAK. now on with the story.

chapter 5 The Search Begins

Emily walked back to the Guild Manison slowly,heartbroken at how her her childhood friend treated her. She turned a corner and Jean and Lemina came.

"You and Drake were best friends before the bandits attacked right?" asked Lemina.

" Yeah." said Emily barely paying attention.

"Nothing more right?" asked Jean.

" Yeah." answered Emily.

"From what we saw your more then firnds." said Jean.This got Emily's attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Emily. A little red.

"We mean you clinging to him." said Lemina.

"I just missed him him that's all. really." said Emily,getting steadily redder.

"I have a feeling that your not telling us the truth." said Jean.

"I could leave and let you get eaten by the next group of corrupted monsters." said Emily

" I know you wouldn't leave, for where their are corrupted monsters, Drake can't be too far behind." said Jean. Emily opened her mouth to protest when Hiro stepped out of the Guild and called to them.

" The meeting is about to start, come on."

"Comming." all three of them said.

In the Guild Mansion Living Room 

"Our ultimate Goal is to stop all these monster attacks, but the question is how do we do it?" said Leo

" Drake is the one corrupting the monsters, so all we gotta do is take him out, no Dake no freaky mosters." said Ronfar.

" You said you wouldn't hurt him!" shouted Emily.

"The safety and of Lunar, and my family is more important then some friend of yours!" Ronfar shouted back.

"If it weren't for me every one in Vaine would've been a dinner for wolves." Shouted Emily.

"Your Freaky Friend is the one that sent those monsters after us in the first place." Ronfar continued to shout.

" Quiet please." said Lucia " I'm sure Drake has a reason for what he does, we just have to find out what that reason is and find a peacefull solution."

"He wants to kill us." said Ronfar.

"But we don't why." said Lucia

" Maybe we'll find a clue to why Drake does this at his old village." said Jean.

"Emily will you take there?" asked Hiro.

"Sure." she said

"We'll use the Destiny.It's the fastest way." said Hiro.

"Agreed!" said Leo.

Aboard The Destiny

" It'll take a couple days to get to the Zen Zone, So rest and prepare in the meantime." said Leo.

" Lucia, If Zophar is somehow involed in this he'll no doubt want to get Althena's power back. Please be carefull." said Hiro. Lucia kissed him on the check.

"Don't worry, Hiro, I'll be fine." she said trying to reassure him. Hiro pulled her close him in a tight hug.

Emily's POV

'I have to get him to stop this madness. I know he doesn't mean any harm. But people like Ronfar just don't see that. I have to put end to this so no more people get hurt.' I thought. My gaze drifts to Lucia and Hiro. I watch as she kisses him on the check and he hugs her tight. They seem so happy together. They don't even seem to mind that the next battle could be their last. They're just happy to be with each other. We were happy like that weren't we. I miss those times. Hopefully this crisis will end peacefully and we'll be together again. "Drake, I miss you." I said out aloud.

Normal POV Drake's Hideout

"You seem distracted latly Drake." said ?

" That wrench keeps distrubing my thoughts. I can't get her out!" complained Drake.

"Forget her and focus on more important things. She is the enemy, and was merly trying to trick you."

"I know but when she hugged me it felt so good, so warm." Drake replied.

"You should finish her off!"

"I'll send some better monsters this time, she won't escape, none of them will!" declared Drake.

I'll stop for now. PLEASE REVIEW! reveiws motivated me to keep my fic going.


	6. What was That?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially FF KH Anime FREAK.(BTW when are you gonna update Hearts of Four? I really wanna know what's gonna happen) For those of you who have been wondering when the OC Lemina will be paired with comes in, this chapter is it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar 2

Back to Lunar Chapter 6 What was that!

The Dragonship Destiny in the ocean North of the Zen Zone.

" Whose turn to do dishes?" asked Ronfar. They had just finished dinner.

"Nall's" said Jean. The dragon walked over to the kitchen, the heroes had been on the Destiny for several days and had almost reached their destination.

"Has anyone been sneaking food?" asked Ruby. Everyone turned toward Ronfar.

" Don't look at me." He said.

" Everyone come quick!" yelled Nall. Everyone ran to kitchen and saw Nall corner a kid, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a brown robe with a green sash, He looked to be in his late teens.

" Back off! Or I'll blow you away!" shouted the boy. He started to glow and Nall was pushed into Ruby and both were knocked into cabinet. " Can't say I didn't warn ya!" said the boy smirking.

"Aaron! What are you doing here?" shouted Lemina

"Lady Lemina!" Aaron gasped in surprise the smirk on his face disappeared and was replaced by a light red color. 

" Lemina, who's this?" asked Hiro.

" A student at the Magic Guild who is supposed to be studying for the Final!" said Lemina. " Now tell us what you're doing here."

" I want to help protect the world." Said Aaron.

" We should send him home." Said Nall.

" No, we would waste too time, it would take a week to get back to Guild and then to Emily's village. By then there could be many more monster attacks." Said Leo.

" Lord Leo is right, besides this could be very educational for me." Said Aaron.

"He'll just get in the way." Said Ronfar.

"No I can help! Please Lady Lemina back me up here." Said Aaron. Everyone turned toward Lemina.

"Well he is in the advanced class at the Guild." Said Lemina.

" What's your specialty?" asked Emily.

" Earth and Wind." Replied Aaron. " Come to the deck and I'll give you a demonstration." They went to the deck. Aaron crossed his arms, closed his eyes and chanting, he then started floating. When he was 15ft above the Destiny, he opened his eyes. " I can use the wind to hold myself up. But simply floating like this is nothing at all. Watch this!" Aaron kicked off the air and started flying around the destiny. He then landed back on the deck breathing hard. " Flying like that takes a lot of energy so I can't hold it for too long" He took a minute to regain his breathe." I got another trick to show you." He pointed at Jean. " Give me your best shot!" Jean looked at Lemina, she nodded.

" Okay. Blue Dragon Palm!" But Jean's fist hit a wall of nothing literally.

" I can also condense air into a shield." Said Aaron smiling.

" Impressive." Said Hiro

" I did say he's in the advanced class." Said Lemina beaming at the young mage. Aaron saw this and blushed crimson. All of sudden the Destiny stopped moving.

" What's happening?" shouted Leo.

" Something grabbed the Destiny from behind." Called Lucia. They all rushed to back of the Destiny and saw a huge black octopus with its arms wrapped around the Destiny's hull.

" Another Corrupted monster?" asked Hiro

" Yes, black skin, fur etc. is a side effect of the corruption spell." Said Emily. She pointed at the octopus. "Puri…" but she didn't have time to finish the purification spell, because a corrupted Eagle grabbed her with its talons.

" I'll get it! Dodge this!" shouted Hiro, as he threw his boomerang. It hit the bird in the back, causing it to drop Emily. The only problem was, Emily was several hundred feet in the air.

" I got her!" yelled Aaron. He started chanting and Emily's falling speed decreased and she slowly descended back down to the Destiny. " Told ya I'd be able to help."

" We got more trouble!" Ronfar said pointing to the front of the Destiny.

More Black Eagles came carrying ogres. The eagles dropped the ogres on the deck. 

" Let's take care of these ones first." Said Leo.

"Dips on the Eagles!" said Aaron. He started chanting again. " Wind spears!" he shouted. An Eagle dropped on the Deck bleeding in numerous places, more near it, others into the Ocean. Leo held his sword above him and lightening struck it. " Victory is mine!" he shouted and swung his blade at the ogres, blades of energy emerged from his sword and struck the ogres. Some fell, but most didn't.

" We need Emily to purify them!" said Lucia. Emily was about to go help her friends when he appeared. Floating above the water.

"Drake!" Emily was overjoyed to see her friend again. But Drake was glaring at her.

" Why do you keep interfering with my plans?" he demanded. "These 'heroes' are protecting the kind of people that burned our village to the ground! And killed our friends and family!"

"Is that what's this about? Revenge? If you do this more people will suffer like we did." Emily said

" On the contrary, I'm trying to get rid of scum like that!" Drake said

"I don't want to fight you Drake, you're my best friend. When the bandits attacked and you were nowhere to be seen, I got really worried." Said Emily. Drake's eye's softened.

" Really? About me?" he asked

" Of course! Why do you think I wanted to be a priestess in the first place? So I could help you when you got hurt." Said Emily. Drake floated over to the Destiny and hugged Emily. She surprised by this but hugged him back. Suddenly Drake pulled back, grabbed his head with his hands and sreamed in pain.

" Drake what's wrong." Emily asked. Then Dark mist appeared over Drake, red eyes in it. Then a voice.

" What are you doing? She's the enemy! We must go home now!" The mist covered Drake entirely, when it thinned, he was gone

'What was that?" Emily. She hurried to the front of the Destiny to help the others.

I'll try to update sooner next time. Please review.


	7. The White Knight and The Blue Dragon Fig...

Note to self- update sooner. Again I'm sorry for not updating. And for the lack of Jean+leo fluff. Now for the chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar 2 but all the OC's are mine.

Back to Lunar Chapter 7 Emily's Past.

While Emily was talking with Drake, the rest were fighting his monsters. Lemina barbecuing two ogres, when a third bashed her side with its club and sent her flying right off the Destiny's deck, she landed on an invisible surface a few feet above the ocean. Then she saw Aaron give her a thumbs up. Other ogres jumped onto the condensed air, as soon as good number of them on the air island, Aaron made a motion like pushing something down, and the air holding up the ogres dispersed, leaving only Lemina. Aaron made another motion liking calling something to him and Lemina floating over to him. She gave him a big hug and his face turned a deep red color.

" Furious Winds!" Yelled Hiro, as he used Tempest to blow a score of ogres away.

A smaller one that Hiro didn't see tackled him and was about club him when it exploded.

"We must hold together." Lucia chanted and Hiro's wounds were healed. She had used Atomic Burn on the ogre that attacked her Hiro.

" Ruby what's your count?" asked Nall.

"15!" Ruby answered.

"Ha I have more then you!16." Nall bragged. Ruby looked toward the sky and fired a stream of fire from her mouth, two black eagles turned into Kentucky fried chicken(I Don't own that either) She looked back at Nall and smirked.

" Now who's in the lead?" She taunted.

" You two are more immature then my kids." Said Ronfar. "Lady Luck be Kind!" He yelled as he threw Destiny Dice. A small group of Ogres fell over dead. "Besides I more then either of you, 18!"

"Victory is mine!" claimed Leo as he attacked with his buzz blade. The ogres he was fighting fell over dead. Another sunk up behind him and hit him on the head. The ogre was about to finish him off when…

"Blue Dragon Palm!" Jean punched the ogre so hard there was a big hole where it's stomach used to be. Fallen ogres started getting up, bleeding Eagles started flapping their wings again. Then Emily came and ended the battle. "Purify!" White light covered the Destiny and the ogres and Eagles returned to normal.

"What took you?" asked Ronfar.

"He appeared again." Said Emily.

"What happened?" they all asked. Emily told them the story.

" So you're saying Drake being used by some spirit?" asked Jean.

" She probably just telling us this so we wouldn't have to kill her boyfriend." Said Nall. Ruby smacked him on the head.

" It's the truth!" Emily insisted.

" I did feel a evil presence that wasn't Drake." Said Lucia.

" I felt it too! Something Mega bad was here." Said Lemina.

" Then our true target is not Drake but something else." Said Leo. Then he winced in pain and grabbed his head.

" Leo your hurt!" said Jean .

" I'm fine." Leo trying to convince her. She didn't buy it.

" No your not! Come with me to the infirmary." Jean demanded.

They walked to the infirmary and Jean had Leo lay down so she could take a look at his wound. He had a long gash near his horn. Jean got some bandage and began to apply it to Leo wound. She then found herself looking down into the Beast demi human eyes. Then the distance between their faces was closed and Jean found herself kissing Leo. She was surprised that Leo would kiss her. Leo surprised himself, but she didn't pull back like he thought she would. Instead she deepened the kiss.

" Everyone! We have arrived at the Zen Zone." The intercom brought them back to reality. They both pulled back, blushing profusely. There was an awkward silence, where neither one knew what to say.

" Jean, Leo are you coming?" asked Emily.

" Where coming." they both said. They whole crew left the Destiny and stepped on too dry land.

"My Village is about a day hike from here. To the south." Said Emily.

"I sense Immense evil energy coming from there." Said Lucia.

" Then that's where we are headed." Said Hiro.

'Drake, I promise to find a way to free you.' Thought Emily.

How I do on the J+L fluff? I'll try harder to update sooner this time. Please review.


	8. The Begining of the End

WOW! So many reviews. Thanks. I wasn't able to update sooner due to PC technical difficulties.

Wildfire Dreams-Ronfar is just worried about his family, besides Drake's case is different then Mauri's you'll see in this chapter.

Blackligurl- I put more Nall+Ruby fluff in, I've just been so busy with Drake+Emily, it's very important to my story.

Loki Harbbringer of Death- I thought the Jeo was kinda sudden I'll explain in this chapter.

FF KH Anime FREAK- thanks for all the reviews.

Disclamier- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue.

Back to Lunar Chapter 8 The Beginning of the End

The Heroes were hiking toward Emily's Village each with their own thoughts.

'Will we be able to stop Drake without killing him? Emily would be devastated, but if we do nothing all of Lunar will be devastated.' Thought Hiro

' I can't let what happened to the Blue Star happen to Lunar, Drake must be stopped. I hope we don't have to resort to violence.' Thought Lucia.

'Mauri is going to kill me for being gone so long without telling her. But I gotta help my friends.' Thought Ronfar.

' I can't believe Aaron would sneak aboard the Destiny especially with his Finals coming up. But there's no other Magic Guild Student I'd want fighting by my side.' Thought Lemina.

' I wonder how the Caravan doing without me, I hope they weren't attacked by Drake's Monsters. One thing I can't figure out is why would Leo kiss me? Does he like me for more then a friend?' thought Jean while blushing.

'Why did I kiss Jean? It was like a magnet was pulling me to her. Could I be in love with her? Does she feel the same? I don't care if she does or not, I will protect her from anything Drake throws against us.' Thought Leo.

'I can't believe I'm traveling with the famous Heroes. The others at the Guild would kill to be in my place. They'd never forgive me if something happened to Lady Lemina, I'd never forgive myself. I'll prove my myself to everyone by making sure we all come back from this.' Thought Aaron.

'I don't care what it takes, I will save you Drake from whatever is controlling you.' Thought Emily.

" Ruby?" asked Nall

"What?"

"I want you to sit out the next battle." Said Nall.

"WHAT? I can take of myself." Said Ruby.

" Please Ruby." Nall was almost to the point of begging.

"Why?" She asked. 

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, what would I tell the Dragon Kids?" said Nall.

"Awww. Nall you're sweet. But I have to come to make you don't do anything stupid like get yourself killed." Said Ruby.

"Jean I want to talk to you about what happened on the Destiny." Said Leo.

" Yeah what about it?" she asked.

" It will never happen again." Then seeing the poorly hidden sorrow and disappointment in her eyes he added.

" Unless you want it too." Then he blushed.

"We're there." Emily Called out to everyone. What remained of Emily's village was several charred buildings, it looked like no one had lived there for years. Being back in her hometown brought a rush memories to the front of Emily's mind. 

FLASHBACK

A little Emily was holding her mom's hand and walking toward another mom and her son.

"Emily I would like you to meet Drake, your new neighbor." Said her mom.

"Hi Drake. Nice to meet you." She curtsied

"Hi Emily nice to meet you too. Wanna play hide and seek?" Drake asked.

"Sure, that's my favorite game."

END FLASHBACK

'I've been playing hide and seek for years, hopefully I'll win this time.' Thought Emily

FLASHBACK

A Teenage Emily was running toward a teenage Drake who looked pretty beat up. He had a long ugly gash in his chest with multiple lesser cuts and bruises elsewhere.

"Drake what happened? You look terrible." Her eyes were full of concern.

"Yeah but look at what I caught. He pointed at the animal slung over his shoulder, a full grown bear.

"Impressed?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, now let me heal those wounds." Said Emily. She reached over to Drake's chest and started chanting a healing spell. A voice interputed her. 

" Don't get too friendly now." Shouted a taunting voice.

"Shut up!" They both shouted back.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

Teen Emily was trying to stop a teen Drake from leaving her house when the Bandits were attacking. 

"Drake Please don't go! You could be killed!" Emily pleaded.

"Everyone who can fight has to go fight or others will die. I have to go!" Drake said.

" But you'll get hurt!" Emily Said.

"That's why I need you to wait for me." Said Drake.

"But Drake……" She was cut off when Drake softly kissed her.

" Please wait for me Em." Then he left. Emily stood in place stunned.

END FLASHBACK 

"Spread out and look for clues." Said Leo. Emily went to her old home and sighed. Then she felt something hit her and she blacked out. When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was bound hand and foot, and gagged. The second thing she saw was a trio of shady looking people around a camp fire.

"Look she's awake." Said the tall one.

"Why'd you grab her in the first place?" said on who was shorter then the rest.

"Because she's dam beautiful." Said the tall one. 

" You know the Boss gets first dibs on any treasure we find." Said the fattest of the three. Then another man came. His clothes seemed more expensive then the others so Emily guessed this was the Leader.

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

"An angel I caught in that old village." Said the tall one.

" Great Job, We're going to have fun tonight." Said the leader. The way the man said "fun" made Emily shiver. Suddenly the tall one was impaled on a tree by a lance made of ice.

"Come on out and show yourself!" shouted the Leader. Drake walked out of the shadows and into the light of the camp fire.

"Who do you think you are? Killing my men!" shouted the Leader.

" I think I'm your worst nightmare come to life." Said Drake as cold as ice. Then a silver sword was drawn from It's sheath on Drake's back. The leader's two men started to quake in fear. 

"Ittttt'sssss himmm! The Devil's Knight! Bosssss We shoulldddd getttt out of hereeeee." They said.

"I run from no one! The Devil's Knight doesn't exist!" Then he drew his own sword and charged Drake. He vanished.

" Where'd he go?" Wondered the leader.

" I'm right behind you." Said Drake. The leader spun around to attack him but Drake merely vanished again.

" Now die! Hell's Fire!" Drake shot a fireball at the leader. His clothes caught on fire instantly. He screamed in pain as the flames hungrily licked at his skin. Through all this Drake was laughing at this man's pain. Emily watched in horror, could this sadist really be her Drake? "As for you two," He said turning to them.

"Weeee hadddd nnnothing toooo to doo withhh the girllll." They said through chattering teeth.

" Too bad, but you are bandits and I despise your kind." He said. They ran away or at least tried to run away.

"Where do you think your going?" He mockingly asked. He pointed his palm at them and they levitated a few feet above the ground.

"You disgusting pieces of filth!" He materialized two more ice lances and pointed them at the bandits.

"Mercy!" They pleaded.

"Never!" He impaled them just like he did their friend. Then he turned to Emily carrying his sword. He raised it high and quick as lightening slashed down.

I think I'll stop their. Please Review (Angery Reviewers draw dangerous sharp looking objects and approach StoryWeaver) Okay! Okay! I'll continue.

When Emily opened her eyes she saw that Drake's sword had cut the ropes binding her feet. He did the same to the ropes on her wrists and removed the gag. Emily hugged him around the neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Drake thank you so much! You saved me!" Emily said.

"Your welcome." Said Drake, without realizing what he was doing, he slipped his arms around Emily's waist and held her close to him.

" Why did those bandits call you the 'Devil's Knight'?" Emily asked. Drake's eyes grew hard.

"When I hunted down the scum that destroyed our home. I slaughtered them like savage beasts, there were some small children with them, they had done nothing wrong so I spared them. Then they must have gone to a town and told others about what I did. I guess I became The Boggie Man to bandits and other scum." Said Drake.

"Depends on the prospective, you were more like Heaven's knight to me." Then she rested her head on Drake's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Drake blushed at her words. As he stood there holding his childhood friend in his arms, taking in her scent, his goal of destroying the world and recreating it in his own image suddenly seemed foolish. 

'She's bewitching you! Kill her!' said a voice in Drake's mind.

'No, She's my best friend, she would never trick me.' Drake thought back at the voice.

' I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice.' The voice thought. Emily felt herself being pushed roughly away. She looked up at Drake, hurt in her eyes, when she saw his eyes had gone completely red.

"You're not my Drake!" She shouted.

" That's right girl. I'm not." The stranger said.

"Get out of his head!" Emily ordered.

"Why? I'm an invited guest." Said the stranger.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

" Your Drake welcomed me into his mind in exchange for the power to avenge his village." Said the voice.

"I'll make you get out! Purify!" She called. White light shot from her hand.

"Corruption!" The stranger called. Darkness streamed from his hand. The two beams canceled each other out.

" You're lucky I can't use my full power in this weak human body." Said the stranger. The heroes came running toward Emily.

"Long time no see, Lucia of the Blue Star." Said the stranger. Lucia's eyes held shock.

"Zophar!" she said. Everyone gasped. 

"You all seem surprised to see me." Said Zophar mockingly.

" When we kill people we're used to them staying dead." Said Ronfar.

" You only destroyed my body, I found a new one in this boy." Lemina and Aaron started a spell, Zophar saw this. "Don't bother mortals, I wouldn't feel a thing, the only one you will kill is Drake."

" To save Lunar we will destroy you." Said Hiro. Emily stood between Drake and the Heroes.

" You will have to get through me first."

'What are we going to do' Thought Hiro.

I'm really stopping this time. Please review. R+R my other fics too, most of them have hardly any reviews. Wildfire Dreams do you understand why Drake's case is different? He welcomed Zophar into his mind while Mauri didn't have a choice.


	9. Battles of the Mind, Body and spirit

Please don't hate me FF KH Anime FREAK. I had to end the last chapter somewhere. Thank you for always reviewing. Now for the Climax of Back to Lunar.

Disclamier- I still don't own Lunar Eternal Blue.

Back to Lunar chapter 9 Battles of the Mind, Body and Spirit.

"Get out of the way Emily." Ordered Hiro.

" No I'm staying right here." Said Emily. Leo launched Grizzly Blade at Emily. They missed by less then an inch. Emily didn't even flinch.

" Don't waste your energy you pathetic humans! This girl has been blinded by love, she will not let anyone hurt my host. Will you kill her Hiro to save Lunar? After all she's done for you. " taunted Zophar.

" Lucia couldn't you send Emily into Drake's mind so she could drive out Zophar? Like you did with me?" Ronfar asked/

" Yes, I could. Emily are you willing?" Lucia asked.

" Anything to save Drake." Emily declared. Lucia held up her hand and fired a beam from it. Emily collapsed on the ground.

Inside Drake's mind.

' So this is what Drake's Mind looks like. It's so dark and gloomy.' Thought Emily. She started walking and found Drake chained to a "wall". A prisoner in his own mind. She rushed over to him. And used her purifying light spell to break his chains.

" Emily, Is that really you? What are you doing in my mind?" asked Drake.

" Freeing you from Zophar." Answered Emily. As if on cue, Zophar appeared.

" Isn't that sweet! The girl wants to save her boyfriend." Zophar taunted.

" We can beat him together Drake!" said Emily. She fired several blasts of light from hands at Zophar. He batted them away with hand. Then felt something hit his head. He turned around and punched Drake in the stomach. Drake continued his attack Zophar but he kept dodging. Zophar eventually got tried off this so he side kicked Drak, and sent him hurling down into the "floor". Drake got back up and continued attacking. Emily offered support by firing more beams of light. For a second in seemed that they would win, but Zophar shot beams of Darkness from hands, blasting them both. Whenever Emily or Drake tried to attack again, Zophar kept them at bay with his beams.

" It's no good Emily he's just too strong." Drake said.

" NO, we can still beat him!" insisted Emily.

" Why do you care so much if I'm free or not?" Drake asked.

" Because I love you that's why!" Emily blurted out. Then she blushed a dark red color, and looked down.

" Really Emily?" asked Drake

" Yeah, since I was little." Said Emily still looking down. Drake raised her chin so she would look at him.

" I love you too Em." He said. Then bent down and softly kissed her.

" That's so sweet I'm going to puke! I'll let you die together!" said Zophar. He launched a large beam at the kissing couple. Drake put out his hand to block the beam still kissing Emily. He then pulled away.

" NO! You will not use my body to hurt anyone! Ever again!" He fired his own beam of darkness at Zophar. Each beam was trying to push the other back.

" I will not let myself be beaten by a worthless human!" Shouted Zophar. Emily fired a beam of Light, it wrapped around Drake's beam of Darkness, the two perfectly harmonized. The new beam hit Zophar with the force of a bomb. When the 'dust' cleared, he was gone.

Outside Drake's Mind

Dark mist lifted out of Drake's body. His eyes returned to normal. Emily got up off the ground and ran to Drake and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Drake are you Ok? Is it really you?" Asked Emily. Drake wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. They eventually pulled back due to lack of air.

" Well, is it really me?" He asked.

" Let me check again." She said seductively. She went on tiptoes and kissed him. This was even more passionate then the last one. When they ran out of air again they noticed everyone was starring at them.

" You guys should get a room." Said Ronfar.

" We will as soon as we get back to the Guild." Said Emily. Then she heard something that was as loud as thunder but sounded like someone's voice.

"YOU MISERABLE MORTALS WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

" No! It can't be…." Muttered Lucia. A black giant taller then Tapen's Peak walked toward them.

" I knew when Drake went to Vane and saw Emily he would eventually betray me. So I made myself a new body."

" And I'll destroy it! Purify!" shouted Emily. A beam of white light covered Zophar entirely. He howled in pain. But when the beam vanished, Zophar's corrupted body was still intact.

" HAHAHAHAHA! Your weak human magic can not defeat me! I am invincible!" He declared.

" Plan B" Hiro said. He jumped up and struck with his Triple Sword skill, creating three deep gashes in Zophar's body before pushing off. Zophar laughed as his wounds healed.

" Blue Dragon Palm!" shouted Jean. She jumped up and punched Zophar's Forehead. A giant hand came out of his forehead grabbed Jean and squeezed. She screamed in pain.

" I saved this for you infidel!" shouted Leo. He leapt up and severed the hand from the forehead. It fell to the ground. Jean got her bearings, and pushed the hand open and jumped off before it hit the ground. She looked up to see Leo had been grabbed. Then another one grabbed him.

" Plasma Rain!" Lucia materalized bolts of plasma energy and fired them at Zophar, ridling his body with holes.

" Lady Luck be Kind!" yelled Ronfar. He threw Destiny Dice, But they were rendered useless by a blast of ice. The forehead hand kept squeezing, making Jean scream louder. Then two Large beams crashed in Zophar's chest, one red, one white. Nall and Ruby had gone into full dragon mode and were blasting Zophar from above. They continued to assault Zophar knocking him back with each blast, The beams had such an effect, Zophar dropped Leo, Jean jumped up to catch him. Zophar formed a darkness beam in the shape of a javelin, and threw it at Ruby, Nall created a shield and flew in front of her, the javelin pierced and stabbed Nall. He began to fall, transforming back into Human form on the way down. Ruby caught him before he fell to his death, he was unconscious. She went back to Human form and started shaking him.

" Nall, NALL! Get up! Say something! Anything! Please!" She shouted. Nall didn't stir.

" I'm going to give you a mega Whopping! Mega Damage spell Catastrophe!" shouted Lemina. Wind, Fire, Ice, and lighting all hit Zophar at once. He seemed to falter, there were dozens of injuries all over him. But all the wounds healed simultaneously. " YOU FOOLS! DID YOU FORGET, I'M INVICIBLE! I can endure any attack and be healed better then ever!" shouted Zophar. " Endure This!" shouted Drake. He raised his hands above his head and formed an enormous fireball. When he was ready he threw it at Zophar. The being of evil caught it with one hand and threw it back at Drake. Aaron raised a large section of the Ground to use as a shield. The fireball melted the rock into lava. Aaron quickly turned this into a good thing by using a combination of air and earth magic to lead the lava at Zophar. He splashed through it like a 5 year old in a rain puddle. Zophar felt something hit his back and saw Jean was punching him again. He grabbed her just like before, but this jean disappeared, when he crushed it.

" Taste my Anger!" yelled the real Jean. Dozens of Blue fighters attacked Zophar at once. None of them doing any serious damage.

"Lucia are you ready?" asked Hiro.

" Of course Hiro." Answered Lucia. Hiro jumped up for Triple Sword, while Lucia launched Atomic Burn.

" Triple Sword and Atomic Burn, combine to become Atomic Sword!" Both yelled. Just when their attack was about to hit, Zophar blasted him with electricity. He fell, but Lucia caught him and chanted Heal Litany. Aaron took to skies throwing wind spears, and using chunks of earth as shields and missiles.

" Annoying fly." Zophar muttered. He swatted Aaron like an insect. Emily felt so helpless, she had to watch her friends fight a losing battle. If only Zophar's body could be purified, they could win. 'That's it' she thought. She started glowing with a white light. Her pupils disappeared.

" FINAL PURIFICATION!" She shouted. A gigantic beam of light was fired from her hands, and covered Zophar. This time his screams were real. He could feel his body falling apart, which turned out to be corrupted rocks. Emily's glow faded and she collapsed on the ground.

" Emily, my love, you did it! Zophar's gone!" shouted Drake happily. He hugged Emily. His smile immediately disappeared, her body was ice cold. He felt for her pulse and paled.

There was none.

" No,no, NO!" shouted Drake.

" What's wrong?" asked Lucia. She felt Emily's pulse, and gasped.

" She used up too much with energy with that last spell, I'm sorry Drake, she's gone." Said Lucia sadly.

" NO! I wouldn't allow it! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN TO MY EMILY!" Shouted Drake. He put one arm around her waist, and his other hand on her forehead, Then started chanting.

" He's attempting a revival spell!" gasped Lemina.

" YOU FOOLISH HUMANS I WILL NEVER EVER BE DEFEATED!" Boomed a voice.

" Oh no." moaned Hiro.

This were I originally planned to end the chapter, but if I did that now, FF KH Anime FREAK would kill me. So I extended it.

Zophar looked like giant trail of smoke, all his form was there expect his feet, which looked like a genie's.

YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!" Shouted Zophar. He raised his hands above hand and began collecting energy for a massive attack..

" Zophar has gone into his death throes we must leave or we will be killed." Said Lucia.

" Ruby refuses to move an inch. She's still trying to wake Nall up." Said Hiro. Aaron tried to tell Drake but he didn't answer.

"A revival spell takes 100 concentration, Drake doesn't even realize we're still here. You could kick him in the forbidden zone and he wouldn't even realize it. He can't be moved until he's finished." Said Lucia. Zophar was just about to release his attack.

" We'll just have to stand our ground then." Said Lemina. " Ice Shield!" she yelled. Everyone was covered by a thick dome of ice. Zophar fired his beam at the humans.

"I MAY DIE BUT I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!" Zophar shouted. Lemina kept the ice shield up, it was the only thing between them and oblivion. Zophar put more energy into the beam, Lemina's barrier started to crack under the pressure. All this time, Zophar's form was deteriorating, every below his waist was gone.

" If Lemina can keep up the shield a little longer, Zophar's spirit will be completely gone, he wouldn't existed anywhere." Said Lucia. Lemina was struggling to keep the shield up. Her knees were buckling as her mana was poured into the shield

'He just too powerful,' thought Lemina. Then she felt two arms wrap around her and two hands cover hers.

" You can do it Lady Lemina. I believe in you." Aaron whispered in her ear. Lemina blushed, then refocused. The cracks in the dome mended themselves and the shield stood strong.

DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON YOU LAUGHABLE EXUCSES FOR PRIMATES. I CAN NEVER BE TRULY DEFEATED! FOR I AM ZOPHAR THE MASTER OF …….." Zophar didn't have a chance to finish, his mouth had vanished so he had to be content with glaring at the humans who had defeated him until the rest of him vanished.Aaron then tried to remove his arms from around Lemina, but she held them there, blushing.

"Nall, please don't leave me, I need you. " Ruby cried. Nall coughed and opened his eyes.

"I… Knew …You couldn't… Live without me." He said smirking. Ruby hugged him, then started beating him on the chest.

" You Jerk! I was worried sick!" Then she rested her head on his chest and sobbed . Nall ran his hand her long pink hair, trying to comfort her. All this time Drake had been chanting. Unaware of anything around him.

" Restore!" he said at last. Emily stirred and opened her eyes. "My love! Your alive!" He hugged her tightly.

" What happened? Where's Zophar?" She asked bewildered.

"You don't remember?" Drake asked.

" You gave a Zophar a mega whopping!" said Lemina. Drake picked Emily up.

" Let's go back to the Guild." He said " We can tell everyone then."

Woah, I'm finally done. There won't be any more action in this fic. Just the 'happily ever after' chapter left. Now I know how authors feel when they've stayed up past midnight writing. If I don't stop now I'll fall asleep on the keyboard. Please review.


	10. Happily ever after, for now at least

Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially FF KH Anime FREAK. This story wouldn't have made it beyond ch.3 without you. Final chapter, lots of fluff.

Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar Eternal Blue, Maybe I should put it on my Christmas list.

Back to Lunar final chapter Happily ever after, for now at least.

"Drake, I can walk you know." Said Emily. Who was still in Drake's arms, he was taking to her room to rest.

" You need to rest after that battle."

"I need to walk." Insisted Emily.

" I insist you rest." Drake said.

" I want to wa.." Emily cut off when Drake kissed her. When he pulled away Emily spoke up.

" Is that how you plan to end all our arguments?" asked Emily, smiling. Drake nodded.

" Good, but I still say I can walk." Said Emily. Realizing there was no reasoning with his stubborn girlfriend, Drake put Emily on her feet. She tried to walk but her legs collapsed and she fell back into Drake. " Not a word." She said threateningly. Drake just picked her up again. Emily slipped her arms around Drake's neck and snuggled deeper into his arms. " This is more comfortable anyway." She muttered. When they got to Emily's room, Drake sat down on her bed and began kissing her neck. Emily gave out a content sigh. She waited years for this.

"We should leave them alone, they have a lot of catching up to do." Said Lucia.

" I bet they're doing much more then that." Said Ronfar. Ruby and Jean hit him.

"PREVERT!" They both screamed at him. Hiro walked over to Aaron, he seemed sad.

"Aaron you just helped us save the world from Zophar, you should be happy." He said.

"I know, it's just, out here we're all traveling warriors, but as soon as we get back to Vane, Lady Lemina's the Guild premier, and I'm just a student." Said Aaron.

"You love her don't you?" asked Hiro. Aaron blushed 10 shades of red, but said nothing.

"Don't you?" Hiro asked again.

" Yes." Aaron finally said.

"Then you should tell her." Said Hiro. Aaron started panicking.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she's so repelled by my feelings that she kicks me out of the Guild and I never get to see her again?"

"You'll never know for sure unless you tell her, she's in her room." Said Hiro. Aaron walked over to Lemina's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Lemina.

"Lady Lemina, There's something I want to tell you." Said Aaron.

"What?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

" I uh… see, …I lov uh."

" Spit it out Aaron!"

" I love you. There I said it."

" About time Aaron."

" You knew!" Aaron was shocked.

" Of course, it was mega obvious." Aaron turned to go when Lemina wrapped her arms around his neck. " Don't you want to hear my answer?" Aaron was very nervous but nodded. " I love you too, my little mage." Aaron looked like all his dreams came true at once. Aaron couldn't resist anymore, he wrapped his arms around Lemina's waist and kissed her. She gladly kissed him back. Leo knocked and opened the door, he opened his mouth to say something but instead it just hang open. The couple eventually noticed Leo in the doorway.

" Don't you know it's mega rude to stare?" said Lemina angrily. Aaron removed one arm from around Lemina's waist and pointed his palm at the door. It blew shut and locked.

"Now where were we?"

" Right here." They kissed passionately.

Vane

"Hey Everyone! We have arrived at Vane." Said Hiro.

" It's good to be home." Said Lemina.

" RONFAR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted an angry voice. Mauri had boarded the Destiny.

" But sugarlips…" Ronfar started, he was visibly frightened.

"Don't 'but sugarlips' me Ronfar! You've been gone a month. No one in Vane knew where you were! If I find out you were in Larpa…." Mauri trailed off angrily.

" But Mauri, Ronfar was with us saving the world, he was a big help." Said Hiro.

"Really that's why he was gone?" Mauri asked. Hiro nodded. Mauri went heart eyes and hugged Ronfar. " That's my husband." Everyone sweatdropped. They all went inside the Guild, Emily was clinging to Drake's arm like she'd never let go, which she probably wouldn't.

" Has anyone seen Leo or Jean?" asked Drake.

" No, both of them disappeared after we landed." Said Hiro.

" Leo, and Jean disappearing at the same time? Looks like I'm going to be an uncle soon." Said Ronfar. Ruby was going to hit him again but Mauri beat her to it.

" Everyone I'd like to thank you all." Said Drake.

" For what?"

" Freeing me from Zophar, and most importantly, reuniting me with my beloved Emily." He looked at his priestess lovingly. "To show my thanks, I want to grant you all a wish. If it is within my power, I will grant it." He said

" You really don't need to do that Drake, we were happy to help you." Said Lucia.

" I want to do this, so finally my power can be used for something good." Said Drake.

" ...Could you revive the Blue Star?" Hiro and Lucia asked.

" That's a big wish, If I did that, I might be too tired to grant any other wishes." Said Drake.

" Go ahead Chief, I have all I need right here." Said Ronfar, pulling Mauri close.

" Same here." Said Nall and Ruby.

" Get your Star back Lucia." Said Lemina. Everyone else was shocked.

" Lemina, you're not going to wish for millions of silver?" everyone asked.

" Of course not. I have something money can't buy." She said. Then hugged Aaron.

" Alright, One revived Blue Star coming up, my love would you give me a hand?" Drake asked.

" Of course, my knight." Their fingers intertwined and pointed at the Blue Star. A black and white beam shot towards it.

" It is done." Said Drake.

" Where are you guys going?" asked Lemina.

"We don't know." Said Emily.

" Why don't you stay here, and be teachers at the Guild?"

" Really? Sure!" they both said

"What you two?" Lemina asked Hiro and Lucia.

"We'd love too." They both said.

"We'll be going back to Racuil." Said Ronfar and Mauri.

" We need to go too. There's probably Pandemonium at Taben's peak." Said Nall and Ruby. Hiro, Lucia, Emily, and Drake enter the Guild Mansion to begin their new lives.

One Year Later

" Come on dad! We're going to be late!" shouted a brown haired boy. " Yeah dad! I don't want to miss anything!" shouted a blue haired girl. Both children were dragging their dad to make him go faster. He almost chocked on the wheat he was chewing on.

" Don't worry, we'll be there in plenty of time." Said Ronfar.

" I can't wait to see Auntie Jean dance." Said the girl.

" I wanna ride the magic arrow." Said the boy.

" No you don't Monfar, that thing's dangerous." Said Ronfar.

" That's why I wanna ride it!" said Monfar.

" You're weird." said his sister Rauri.

" Not as weird as you!" said Monfar.

" You're weirder!" said Rauri.

" No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

" Stop fighting you two." Said Mauri.

" Yes mom." They said.

"Look! It's Auntie Lucia and Uncle Hiro." Said Monfar.

"Who's this little one?" asked Ronfar.

" Ali our daughter." said Lucia. She was holding infant girl in her arms, she had a hint of Blue hair.

" Looks like you've been busy with more then Guild lectures." Said Ronfar, elbowing Hiro in the stomach playfully.

" Can we see her?" asked Monfar and Rauri. (BTW, They're both around 5, Ali's a few months old.)

" Sure." Said Lucia, she bent down. Monfar and Rauri leaned in to see Ali and she playfully grabbed their horns.

" Let's get going, don't want to miss the show do we?" said Hiro.

" NO!" said Monfar and Rauri. At the tent's entrance they Ruby and Nall. Ruby was a little large around the middle.

" Ruby you said you weren't doing …that during the reunion." Hiro said.

" Not then, later." Said Ruby blushing.

" I told you we were supposed to go through the Mountain pass, but you said the forest was quicker! Then you got us lost and refused to ask any of the hermits for directions!" yelled a female voice.

" Those hermits didn't know left from right, besides, we weren't lost I just had trouble finding the right route." Yelled a male voice.

" What Route? There was nothing but tress and…" The female voice was cut off. The group ran towards the voices to see Drake and Emily in each other's arms kissing.

"They always end their arguments that way, sometimes they argue just for the point of ending it." Said Lemina. She and Emily were also a little round in the middle.

" Grown-ups are so slow. We're going to miss the beginning." Said Monfar. They all entered the tent and their mouths dropped open.

" You need a spanking!" Mystre was chasing some mock criminals in a prop town. He shot beams of energy at them, but they missed and instead cut some ropes that caused a water bucket to fall on Mystre, drenching him and covering his head. The audience howled with laughter.

" Leo, what are you doing?" asked Ronfar.

" I don't know anyone named Leo! I am the Amazing Mystre the Super Hero!" He declared. Then he got run over by a team of mock horses. The Audience laughed louder. Eventually, Mystre caught the pretend criminals.

" Thanks for your help Mystre." Said a pretend Police chief.

" No Thanks necessary sir, all in a day's work for Mystre The Defender of Justice and the Protector of ….uh….TRUTH!" He turned to jump away dramatically but tripped on his cape and fell flat on his face. By now the Audience was clutching their sides they were laughing so hard. The group went back stage to see Jean, who was getting ready for her dance.

" Jean, why was Leo in the show?" asked Lemina.

" He does the comedy skits. He's been working with us for a year."

" WAAAAAA!"

"Hold on a minute." Said Jean, she went into another tent and came back with two babies in her arms, one boy, one girl, each had a little green hair and the beginnings of a horn.

" Jean are these your kids?" asked Ronfar.

" Yeah." She said.

" I was right." Leo walked in.

" Dear, could you hold them for me? I have to go perform." Jean passed the twins to Leo and left the tent.

" Uncle Leo, Did you and Auntie Jean elope? Dad said you did." Said Monfar. Leo glared at Ronfar.

" No, I left to live with her and the Caravan, but we did get married." Said Leo.

" When I grow up, I'm going to be a graceful, beautiful dancer like Auntie Jean and travel all over Lunar." Said Rauri. The others watched Jean dance as well. When the show was over, The Heroes went home, and lived happily ever after.

For a couple years that is.

That's the end of Back to Lunar. Check back in a week or so for the sequel. " The Devil's Knighthood" Please review.


End file.
